The Pool of Memories
by RinTheUmbreon
Summary: The heart-breaking story of two Pokemon in search of their forgotten pasts.
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful sunny day in the deeply hidden forest, unknown to all of mankind. The sun's rays beat down through the canopy of leaves bringing warmth to all the pokemon below. A gentle wind could be felt from time to time weaving through the trees and tall lush grass. The kricketot and kricketune played their mesmerizing melodies all throughout the forest. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a short moment. All of a sudden, the sun grew dimmer and the wind died down and became as still as death itself. The bug pokemon could no longer be heard for they have disappeared without a trace along with every other pokemon living within the confines of the forest. It was as if they had just moved out for no reason at all. Everything within was left as it had been before the disappearance of the pokemon that were populating the peaceful forest.

There, in the secretive empty forest, lay an umbreon in the tall grass unconscious. The umbreon was a male and was colored like that of a shiny umbreon. He woke up and looked around closely at his surroundings. The color of his eyes had an unusual silver tint to them. He had no memory of anything but himself.

The umbreon stood up slowly and struggled as he did so for he was out cold for a long time. When he finally rose to his paws, he observed his surroundings a little more and noticed a body lying unconscious just as he was. He walked weakly over to the limp body and saw a female glaceon. She was also colored like a shiny glaceon.

The umbreon nudged the body that lay on the ground gently with his muzzle. He spoke in a weak voice. "Hello? Are you okay?" He nudged the female once again and she let out a small groan as she woke up.

"Hmm? Who are you?" She looked up at the umbreon looking down upon her with tired eyes.

"I'm... I'm Rin," he responded hesitantly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kye." She spoke in a voice that could have almost been mistaken for a young eevee pup. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just woke up and found you lying here. I don't even remember a thing that happened... ever."

"That's weird. I'm not sure I remember anything either." Kye slowly rose to her paws and then stretched. "So what do you think we should do?"

Rin thought for a moment and then realized that there wasn't a pokemon in sight other than the glaceon that stood before him. "Where are all the pokemon?"

Kye looked around and noticed the same thing. "I'm not sure. It seems so empty and strange."

"Let's look around a little bit to see if we can find some clues as to what happened around here."

"Or what happened to us, possibly."

Both pokemon nodded at each other and then wandered side by side through the depths of the silent forest, not sure of what they might find. Regardless of the possible dangers, they moved forward in search of their forgotten past.


	2. The Discovery

Deep in the forest, hidden to all but the pokemon, were two lonely beings wandering without any clue as to what they were looking for. There were no other pokemon around to help them for they have all vanished without a trace. Nothing but the deadly still trees were surrounding them. Not a single noise was heard to disturb the silence within the forest. neither pokemon could stand the incredible silence and loneliness that they were suffering.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." The shiny male umbreon was starting to get frustrated. He also had a strange silver tint in his eyes rather than the regular crimson of most umbreon.

"Calm down, Rin." The shiny glaceon that accompanied him, female, looked calmly at him, trying to hide the same anger with the results they were finding.

"How can I be calm? We're in the middle of a forest with no one but me and you around and we have no memory of anything that happened in the past."

"Well, panicking won't get us any further in our search."

Rin suddenly became much calmer. "I know. I'm sorry, Kye. It's just I can't stand being alone here. I miss my family, my friends."

"I miss my family and friends too but we need to keep a cool head and continue searching, otherwise we will never see them again."

The dark type let out a deep sigh. "Alright. Let's go." They both set out again into the great depths of the mysterious forest.

Before long, Kye and Rin found themselves in a clearing in the forest. In the center of this clearing was an old and broken down temple that towered above the trees. The stone had been worn down by wind and rain and was slowly falling apart bit by bit. Two pillars, rock chipping away slowly, stood on either side of the entrance that went undergroud. When the two pokemon got closer and looked inside, they saw that even the stairway had eroded away some. It looked almost as if it was about to collapse but both pokemon felt that there had to be a clue of sorts within this rotting temple. They stepped inside slowly and began decending into the depths of the earth.

It was as black as night when they reached the bottom. Not a single light shown except for the dim glowing of the blue rings on Rin's body. After about a minute of walking through the underground halls, Kye finally spotted a light up ahead. She quickened her pace with Rin following close behind. They entered the room to see a few candles lit here and there. The room was fairly small. On the other side of the room was an old and dusty paper. Kye walked over to it and blew the dust off of it, creating a small cloud in the air. She swatted at the air with a single paw trying to clear away the dust that now surrounded her. She then went on to examine the paper.

Kye read the tattered sheet aloud. "The End of Time. A long time ago, pokemon have told mysterious stories of the end of the world or even the end of time. They never really believed this for they were just stories afterall. But when pokemon have actually started to disappear, however, the others started to get concerned and started believing the stories might actually be true. They would disappear two or three at a time, sometimes even four. The missing pokemon would then randomly show up after a long time and some often seemed heart-broken. No one knew why they seemed so depressed after returning from wherever they disappeared to but it was saddening to see them so hurt by something that the victims didn't even know of. There was only one thing that the victims knew of when they came back. That one thing they knew of was called The Pool of Memories. The Pool of Memories is only known to those that have been taken by this unknown force. This pool is where those that have been taken must go in order to return to reality. The pool, however, restores all memories back to their original state. Once a pokemon steps into the pool, their memories of this place and everything in it will be destroyed and their original memories will return to them once again. Written by..." The lettering was too faded for Kye to read. She then noticed that there was another paper behind the one that she had just read. She pulled it out from behind the other paper so she could see it and when she did, she was shocked at the sight.

"What is it," Rin asked, concerned that it might be something bad.

"We have a long journey ahead of us." Kye showed Rin the paper and then he too was shocked. It was a map to The Pool of Memories. What left them in awe was that the path that was marked to get there was a very long one.


End file.
